


Kink of Marmora

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Begging, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deep throat, Edgeplay, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Lingerie, Masochism, Mating Bond, Mirror Sex, Multi, Omorashi, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sex Work, Shotgunning, Spitroasting, Tail Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Watersports, i think i spelled that tag wrong..., intercural sex, the galra got some weed guys, tit fucking, trans keith chapters will be marked in the beginning author's notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Each member of the Marmora have their own specific kink. It's a good thing they have a needy omega to cater to them.





	1. Deep Throat/Face-Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinktober, commissions, AND a nsfw big bang? i'm putting this course on the table for you all to enjoy it!

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his eyelids fluttered.

Kolivan’s cock was down his throat and the ridges pressed against his tongue. He would push against them, eliciting a moan from the Marmora leader. It was rare that he ever made a noise outside of an order. Keith’s pride inflated the moment he heard Kolivan moan so deeply.

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Keith?” Kolivan asked. His hand was in Keith’s hair, talons massaging his scalp. “Look at how you take my cock so well…”

Keith looked up at him and moaned around the cock in his throat. Precum slipped down his throat. He missed the taste of it on his tongue and he wished that Kolivan’s cock wasn’t in so deep. Kolivan only slipped out of his mouth by a fraction, allowing Keith to breathe. Eagerly, he lapped at the tip, moaning at the unique taste of his leader's precum.

“Regris, why don’t you come and please Keith with your own mouth?”

“Of course, sir.”

A gentle hand touched his hip and Keith jumped. Regris was beside him in what seemed like seconds, getting comfortable on the floor. It was his tail that beckoned him forward while Regris wore a wicked grin. Keith chewed on his lip and climbed onto him until he straddled his shoulders. Regris’s hands roamed up and down his thighs, squeezing at the plump flesh before spreading them wider. His tongue darted out and swirled around Keith’s dick.

 _“Fuck!”_ Keith tossed his head back and cried out. Regris was skilled with his tongue, bringing Keith down so that he could get better access to his hole. “That’s so good…”

“Don’t forget about me,” Kolivan snarled. He had the back of Keith’s head again, the tip of his cock nudging against his lips. “Open wide for me, cub.”

Keith obeyed, opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out. Kolivan’s dick was heavy on his tongue as he slipped deeper into his throat. It hit the back and Keith nearly gagged but he urged the feeling down. Between Kolivan’s cock in his mouth and Regris’ tongue in his hole, he felt like he was in heaven.

He rolled his hips against Regris’ face, feeling the nudge of his nose against his dick. Above him, Kolivan was fucking his mouth in slow tantalizing thrust. There was a primal part of Keith that wanted him to fuck his throat until it was raw. He wanted Regris to swallow him whole and tear him to pieces on his tongue. It seemed that whenever he got deep enough, he would pull away, leaving Keith empty and wanting more.

Kolivan tilted his head to the side and regarded Keith with a look. “You look like you’re not enjoying yourself.” He cupped Keith’s face as he pushed his cock deeper into his mouth. “What’s wrong? Are we not giving you enough pleasure?”

Keith moaned, the sound vibrating through Kolivan’s cock, and shook his head. A burst of precum fell down his throat and he whined. He would have loved to taste it again. It felt like Kolivan was teasing him.

“That’s not right,” Kolivan said after sucking his teeth. Pulling his cock out, he gripped Keith’s chin tightly. His talon was digging into pale flesh, a bead of blood dripping out of the small cut. “What is it that you want, cub? You need to tell me.”

He whimpered and closed his eyes. “I… I want you to fuck my throat, sir…” Keith shifted above Regris, whimpering when his strong tongue dived deeper into his core. “I want you to fuck my mouth while Regris devours me. Please, let me have it, sir.”

Kolivan chuckled. He smeared the blood on Keith’s chin. Keith could see the desire in his eyes to lean forward and lick it clean. This wasn’t the time to indulge in little desires—now was the time to ruin Keith and break him like the slutty toy that he was.

“You heard him, Regris,” Kolivan said. “Give the slut what he wants.”

It always sent a chill up Keith’s spine to have Kolivan talk to him in such a way. Keith always felt dirty and exposed when he was a thing that didn’t matter to him. He was something that could be used and thrown away like he was a meaningless report that held no valuable information. If Kolivan continued to speak to him in such a way, then Keith would cum in no time.

Regris gripped him by his hips and pulled him down harder against his face. His lips nipped at Keith’s dick before he plunged his long tongue into his waiting hole. Keith spread his thighs wider, grounding himself against Regris’ face. Out of everyone in the BoM, Regris was the most generous with his tongue. He knew exactly how to please Keith and get him dripping wet for any cock that wanted to fuck him.

“Yes… Yes!” Keith whimpered and gripped onto Regris hood. He tried to grind against his face harder, but talons dug into his hips to keep him still. There would be no moving any time soon. “Regris!”

“Now, now, cub.” Kolivan cupped Keith’s chin and forced him to look at his dick. “We have all night, don’t we?”

God, Keith couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i be on top of this? who knows. i'm hoping i will be.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | tumblr | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


	2. Begging/Watersports

He had been standing beside Kolivan for hours. Keith needed to keep his thighs pressed together to keep control, but it was hard. It seemed that in a matter of moments, he would burst and embarrass himself.

Occasionally, Keith would glance at Kolivan and silently hoped he was paying attention to him. This meeting with Team Voltron seemed to be dragging on for hours. The only one who seemed to realize that he was uncomfortable was Shiro. He would ask Keith if he was okay, and it was clear that he didn’t believe the answer he was given. Keith couldn’t tell him that he had a bladder full of piss that Kolivan didn’t want him to release yet.

The Blade of Marmora leader was sadistic and cruel when he wanted to be. It was usually Keith that was the target of his “punishments.” He was told that he deserved to be punished most of all because of his attitude. It sounded more and more like an excuse for Kolivan to do whatever he wanted to Keith without being questioned. Of course, none of the other Marmora members would ever question their leader.

“Very well. Be sure to keep us updated,” Shiro said just before the transmission ended.

Keith felt relieved that it was finally over, but that didn’t mean he was out of trouble just yet. Kolivan sat silently beside him, his eyes focused on the dark screen. He wouldn’t be able to leave until Kolivan said something to him. That could take minutes or possibly hours. Keith squeezed his thighs together and tried to make himself seem as small as possible. Maybe he could slink away before he was even noticed. It would be less embarrassing that way.

“Is there anything else to report?” Kolivan questioned.

There went Keith’s plan to escape. “There isn’t. None of the other blades returned with valuable information lately.”

Kolivan hummed and stroked his chin. Keith wondered if this was a good time to slink away and use the bathroom. He wouldn’t be gone for long and then he’d be back by Kolivan’s side. Screw needing permission to take a piss. Keith wasn’t going to stay uncomfortable any longer just so that a little game could be played with him.

“Come here,” Kolivan ordered, patting his lap.

He gritted his teeth and stood still. The other blades weren’t present for the meeting, but any one of them could come in. It had happened plenty of times before when Keith received a “punishment” yet this one would take the cake. He wouldn’t be able to handle how they would look at him if they caught him.

And yet Keith still obeyed, walking closer to Kolivan so that he could sit in his lap.

For a moment, Kolivan didn’t say anything. He regarded Keith with a look, looking up and down his body. Keith squirmed in his lap, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. His bladder felt like it was ready to burst. It was painful, and he wanted nothing more than to let it out and be free of the piss in him.

Kolivan’s hand lifted and pressed against his stomach, pressing down on his bladder. Keith gasped and gripped his wrists. He might as well have been trying to move concrete. The pressure only increased the more he struggled.

“How long have you been holding this in now?” Kolivan questioned.

Keith gritted his teeth. “Too long!” He tossed his head back when more pressure was placed on his bladder. “Kolivan, stop—!”

His pleas fell on deaf ears. Kolivan repeatedly pressed against his bladder, testing Keith’s limits. Keith tossed his head back and chewed on his bottom lip. He didn’t want to admit how good it felt to feel his leader messing around with him like this. Each press into his bladder had him bucking his hips as he felt his cock swelling up. How he managed to gain a kink like this, he didn’t know. It was amazing that Kolivan humored and toyed with him whenever he asked.

“You’re hard already,” Kolivan said. He moved his hand down too Keith’s cock, palming it through his Marmora suit. “You like this, don’t you? Answer me, Keith.”

He licked his lips. “Y-yes…” Keith bucked his hips against Kolivan’s hand. His cock twitched, and he feared a trickle of piss would slip out. He reigned in the control of his bladder, taking in a sharp breath.

Kolivan frowned. “You’re holding back. Why don’t you let loose?”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He couldn’t—he couldn’t let loose here in the meeting place for all blade members. The moment he let loose, they would smell him and be all over him. Last time they caught a whiff of him, Keith couldn’t walk straight for a good week. Even fighting the Galra was uncomfortable and he could hardly fly Red correctly.

But, _fuck,_ if Keith didn’t love what they were doing to him.

“So many of the Blades came to me and said how much they enjoy having you around,” Kolivan said in his ear. “You fill up the compound with such an intense smell and they can’t stop themselves. They’re always on you the moment you start scenting up the place.

“Wouldn’t you want them to do it again?” He lowered his head and nipped Keith’s neck.

Keith tossed his head back and moaned. His head was soon filled with all the things that the other Blades would do to him. How they would bend him over every device, hold him up against the wall, sneak into his room at night and plow him until he was ready to fall asleep. It was everything that Keith could want, even more so when his heat hit him.

“Yes, Kolivan…” Keith whispered. _“Yes!”_

“Good boy.” Kolivan ripped at Keith’s uniform until his cock was exposed.

A furred hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly while another hand pressed into his bladder. The pace was much too slow, and Keith could hardly feel it. To him, it felt like it was just a feather-like touch and he wanted more—so much _more._

“Kolivan, sir, please…” Keith whispered. He picked his head up and leaned closer to his leader. He pressed his face into his neck. “Give me more. I need _more…”_

“I don’t think you deserve it.” Kolivan chuckled when Keith whined. “Why don’t you show me how much you want it?”

Keith closed his eyes tightly. His breaths came out in heavy pants and his chest rose and fell. Kolivan’s touch was still ghosting over his cock. When his hips wouldn’t stop bucking, Keith was held in place with a strong grip. The teasing was driving him mad and he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Sir, please! I-I want it…!” Keith cried out.

“You need to be more specific than that. Tell me what you want, cub.”

This was _torture_ and Kolivan had completely stopped stroking his cock. The pressure on his bladder was tolerable now, but Keith knew that more could be done to him.

He wrapped his arms around Kolivan’s shoulders and held on tightly. “I want every blade in headquarters to smell me as soon as they enter this room… The moment they step inside, I want their lungs to fill up with my scent. That way, they can find me and fuck me like the omega slut I enjoy being.”

Kolivan growled a sound that Keith enjoyed hearing time and time again.

Placing his hands onto Keith’s waist, Kolivan adjusted him until they were flushed chest to back. He forced his legs to drape over the arms of his chair to spread him wide open. Kolivan put a hand over his stomach and pressed down hard on his bladder. His other hand went back to Keith’s swollen cock. His strokes were wet as he spread the precum that gathered on the tip of his cock.

Each stroke brought Keith closer and closer to the edge. He rolled his hips, thrusting his cock into Kolivan’s fist. With how worked up he was, it only took a few short strokes for him to cum. His cum splattered onto the floor and Kolivan’s hand.

And he wasn’t done yet.

Kolivan continued to stroke his cock and press down on his stomach. “Come now, cub. Just give me a little more.”

Keith tossed his head back. What he felt when he finally released all the piss that was in him was better than any orgasm he had gone through. He watched through half-lidded eyes as his piss arched onto the floor to puddle at Kolivan’s feet and chair. Kolivan continued to stroke him through it, whispering praising words into his ear. He stroked the last few drips out of him until there was nothing left to give.

“There we go, cub,” Kolivan said. “You did so well.” He kissed along his neck. “Soon, every alpha in the Blades would be all over you, ready to knot and fill you up.”

The door opened as a blade stepped into the room. “Sir, there’s—” The Blade member sniffed the air. _“Keith…”_

Kolivan chuckled. “It looks like someone wants to have a turn with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very tired, guys, (and playing overwatch) so please forgive me if i don't have anything snarky to say. OTL
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | tumblr | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


	3. Edgeplay/Knifeplay

“Antok… Antok!”

Large hands held him by his hips to keep him in place. Keith whimpered and tried to buck his hips, but it was useless. He was trapped to remain pressed against Antok’s chest while his large tail was wrapped around Keith’s cock. It stroked him slowly, wrapped around him twice while the tip pressed into Keith’s slit. He had no idea that Antok could do such a thing with his tail and he held no regrets.

They’ve been at this for a while now. Antok ground his cock against Keith’s ass while stroking the younger blade’s cock. Love bites were delivered to a pale neck, leaving dark bruises that the other paladins would have questions about when Keith went back to them.

But,  _ fuck, _ Keith didn’t care. Antok was stroking his cock so good. He knew the first places to touch and curl around. Sometimes he would increase his speed and then completely slow down when Keith down he was ready to tilt over the edge. It was absolute  _ torture. _

“You really have become our little whore, haven’t you?” Antok questioned. He licked up Keith’s neck, biting the flesh just beneath his jaw.

“T-that’s what Kolivan calls  _ me,” _ Keith answered, whimpering at the end. He was putty in Antok’s grasp, ready to be shaped and molded into whatever he wanted.

Antok hummed. “Just how many dicks have you taken in this tight little hole of yours? With how long you’ve been with us, you must have taken almost half of the order, haven’t you?”

He wasn’t wrong, but Keith wouldn’t say that he was right. Keith had fooled around with many of the Marmora members, fucking them whenever they slipped into a rut or when he was in heat. The Paladins couldn’t help him when his body heated up and he became a needy little thing. When he wanted a knot to fill him up, he was going to get a knot in his ass.

Even Kolivan had shoved his knot into him, filling him up with more cum than he knew what to do with. And yet…

“You haven’t fucked me yet,” Keith pointed out. “I’m starting to think that you’re not interested in filling me up.”

Antok chuckled. “I suppose I haven’t.”

The tail around Keith’s dick tightened. He tossed his head back and whimpered as Antok stroked him a little faster, bringing him close to the tumbling edge of bliss. Just as quickly as he brought him there, Antok stopped, lowering his tail so that it could grip the base of Keith’s cock. He whimpered again, wishing that Antok would stop teasing him and let him cum.

A firm hand pressed against his back and forced him to stand on his feet. When Keith tried to turn around to face Antok, something sharp and cold pressed against the small of his back. He knew it was Antok’s blade and a chill ran through his body. The idea that he was inches away from being cut if he didn’t follow orders fascinated him. Keith could never explain why it did such a thing to him, but he loved that Antok was willing to fulfill such a thing.

Behind him, he could hear Antok taking off his uniform. It must have been difficult to do it with only one hand, but he didn’t remove the knife from its position.

Keith sucked in a breath as Antok wrapped an arm around him to pull him back into his lap. The knife disappeared, but Keith hoped it would make a return appearance. A sigh left him as bites were delivered to his shoulders and neck. Antok’s tail started to stroke him slowly again. Keith spread his legs wider, bucking into the grip. He could feel his hole getting slicker with each bite and each stroke. In a matter of moments, he would be ready for Antok’s cock.

To his surprise, Antok gripped him by his hips and lifted him up. Keith only hovered over his dick for a few moments before he was lowered. He was much bigger than the other Marmora members. Even Kolivan’s dick hadn’t stretched him as much as Antok’s did. Keith loved the stretch and the sting of it all, wiggling his hips.

They were flushed together, and Keith tossed his head back and sighed. Antok’s cock was amazing. He lifted a hand and pressed it to his stomach, feeling the distended bulge there. Only Kolivan or gallons of cum inside him could do such a beautiful thing.

“Go ahead, Keith,” Antok said in his ear. “Go ahead and ride me.”

Without hesitating, Keith braced himself on Antok’s still clothed thighs. He lifted himself up slowly only to slam down hard on his cock. The way Antok’s dick stroked his walls felt  _ beautiful. _ Keith rode him hard, whimpering with every nudge the tip did against that spot inside him. Antok’s tail was still stroking him but much slower than before.

It didn’t matter to Keith. He was going to ride Antok until his dick was sore and he reached the bliss he had been waiting for all day.

A stuttering breath left him when the cold feeling of Antok’s blade pressed against his skin. Keith looked down and watched as the knife ghosted over his straining thighs. It would occasionally be pressed against him just enough to leave an angry red line in its wake. He chewed on his lip, staring down as Antok moved the knife around.

“You tightened up when I brought the knife back,” Antok said in his ear. He thrust his hips up into Keith’s tightened ass. “Is it because of this?”

Antok pressed the knife harder into Keith and pulled a gasp out of him.

“Oh, it is, isn’t it?”

The secret was out. Keith was only a little bit ashamed of this secret kink of his.

When Antok pressed his blade against his neck hard enough to sting, Keith stopped his movements and remained still.

“Keep moving,” Antok ordered. “Don’t cum until I saw you can. If you do, Kolivan will have to explain to the paladins where their red companion disappeared to.”

He knew that Antok wouldn’t kill him. Keith was too important to the universe and its well-being. But the thrill that it could happen? It turned him on more than he cared to admit. The sting of Antok’s blade against his throat, the threat on his life if he dared to disobey him. Keith’s cock spurted out the tiniest bit of precum and he vowed that it wouldn’t happen again.

Digging his nails into Antok’s thighs, continued to fuck himself on the dick inside him. The tail around his cock would tighten ever so slightly before going slack. Sometimes, Antok would press the knife against his neck a little harder. He could feel the tiniest bit of blood seep from a wound and drip down the column of his neck. His eyes would roll to the back of his head whenever he felt the sting of it.

Keith lost track of the time. He had been fucking Antok and had been holding back his own orgasm just to please him. He wouldn’t be able to hold back any further, fearing that he would burst if he didn’t cum soon.

Antok gripped his hip tightly and started to buck into him. Keith became pliant, relaxing against him while Antok used his body. Drool dripped from the corner of his mouth as he gritted his teeth. Pleasurable surges passed through him, each one stronger than the last. He could feel Antok’s knot just outside his body, struggling to press inside.

It did so with a loud pop and a shriek from Keith. Heat filled him up and the bulge in his stomach grew bigger. Antok took Keith’s hand and ran it over his stomach so that he could feel how much bigger he had gotten. It was a pleasant feeling and an intoxicating sight to look at.

The tail around Keith’s dick quickened and he couldn’t stop the moan that left him.

“Go ahead and cum for me, cub,” Antok said in his ear. “Let me see how much you enjoyed this.”

Keith cummed not even a second later. His cum spurted out from him, landing onto the floor and over Antok’s tail. The knife was removed as his body twitched from the aftershocks. Antok was saying something, but Keith seemed so far away from him. Gentle kisses were pressed against his neck. When Antok’s knot diminished, he lifted Keith off his lap and placed him down on the bed. He deserved a long rest after all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was posted in pre-con packing panic. it's clearly not edited. i never even edited anything and i'm sorry.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | tumblr | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


	4. Mirror Sex/Spit-Roasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i didn't know how to properly say it before, but unless the beginning author's notes say the chapter features trans keith, it's safe to assume it'll be cis keith. i just didn't want to label the chapter as cis keith. it just sounds so... wrong to me? like, maybe that's something i need to get over.

The cock in him was so  _ big. _

Keith whimpered and pressed his cheek against the floor. The Galra behind him was an alpha female that had just gone into a rut. Kolivan summoned him from the Castle of Lions and hadn’t warned him about her. It seemed that the moment he entered the headquarters, the alpha female was on him. Keith was practically dragged down into the nearest room.

He didn’t mind when he realized what was going on. She explained quickly what was going on and Keith found himself beneath her with her hand wrapped around his cock.

Now he was enjoying a cock in his ass, splitting him open and filling him up just right.

Every now and then, she would grip Keith’s hips and pull him back on her cock. She would move him around like he was her own personal cock-sleeve. Keith had no problem with how she was using him. It had been a while since he had last been fucked so thoroughly by one of the Marmoras'. He was long overdue for something like this.

The Galra behind him whimpered as she fucked Keith harder. Her stamina was amazing, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He would need to find a chance to tell the others he wouldn’t be back for a while. They wouldn’t ask him why, but they would at least expect him to come when the universe needed Voltron. And he would, even if he was reluctant to leave the good fucking he was receiving.

“It looks like you’re taking care of Kalia very well.”

Keith looked up as Kolivan walked into the room. He seemed proud of what Keith was doing, taking care of the alpha in the Blade of Marmora—just like the good omega he was.

“It’s more like she’s—oh,  _ fuck— _ taking care of me,” Keith responded. “Her cock is so  _ big.” _

Kolivan chuckled. He sat down on the bed and lifted Keith’s head onto his lap. “Out of all the female alphas in our group, she has the second biggest cock of them all. She’s quite good at impregnating needy omegas and increasing our numbers.”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Kalia fucked him harder. Her cock stroked his walls wonderfully, pressing against the spot that had his body shuddering. He was at a lost for words on how good he felt. It was perfect.

Kolivan cupped his chin and turned his face towards the wall. Keith hadn’t realized there was a mirror there before. He could see himself being fucked by Kalia, his eyes trailing the movement of her hips. His cock leaked onto the bed profusely. Never in his life had he ever seen himself so needy before. He was aware that he was needy and what he may look like, but this was different.

Seeing it shone a whole new light on Keith. And he loved what he was seeing.

Movement from the corner of his eye pulled Keith’s attention away from the mirror. Kolivan had his cock out, leaking at the tip. No words needed to be said between them. He opened his mouth and allowed Kolivan to slip inside.

Keith loved the taste of Kolivan on his tongue. His hips flushed against his face and he whimpered. Kolivan’s cock was touching the back of his throat. It never failed to make him wet whenever he had a cock this deep in his mouth. Kalia behind him moaned and fucked into him even harder. Keith could hear the squelching sound of his wetness whenever she thrust into him. He was just so  _ wet. _

“Keep looking at yourself in the mirror, Keith,” Kolivan ordered. He rolled his hips against his face. “Look at what a needy omega slut you are.”

And he obeyed him.

Keith stared at himself through the mirror as Kolivan thrust into his mouth and Kalia thrust into his ass. They told him how beautiful he looked stuffed full of cock. Their words dripped down on him like sweet honey. He could feel the start of Kalia’s knot trying to get into his tight hole. Keith pushed back against her, whimpering around Kolivan’s cock as he did so.

Seeing him be so desperate for cock had both of his leading Marmora’s fucking into him harder. Kolivan was fucking his throat raw and Kalia was pushing her knot further and further into his body.

She tossed her head back and howled as her knot slipped inside. Her hips twitched as she filled Keith up with cum, filling him up until he was nearly bursting. Kolivan continued to fuck his mouth until his hit knot was pressed against Keith’s teeth. While Keith would have loved to have his knot in his mouth, he was denied such a luxury.

Kolivan pulled out of his mouth and stroked his cock until he cummed. Keith dropped his mouth open and closed his eyes. Cum splattered on his face, falling onto his tongue. He swallowed and licked his lips. Kolivan gripped the back of his head, massaging his scalp.

“You did good, cub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaye, vld panel tomorrow. if anyone meets me, say hi and watch me become an awkward turtle/dragon. ♥
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | tumblr | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


	5. Sadism/Masochism/Shotgunning

Keith blew purple smoke in the air, digging the heel of his boot harder into Regris’ cock. Regris whimpered and rolled his hips. When he moved too much, Keith would dig his heel even harder against him until he stopped.

“You’re cruel, Keith,” Regris whimpered.

“I learned from the best,” Keith answered. And it was true—Kolivan taught him everything he needed to know to show Regris his place. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so involved with a lesson.

Regris whimpered as he dug his heel even harder against his cock. Keith enjoyed the way he squirmed. The sounds that he let out were sweet sounding and desperate. It wasn’t often that he was on this side of things. Usually, he was always beneath someone, spreading his legs and letting them use him.

But here he was, hovering over Regris, hurting him because he enjoyed it. Keith wouldn’t deny that he felt a thrill of inflicting pain. He never saw himself as a sadist, but the way Regris whimpered changed him. Even before he was asked, Keith would dig his heel harder against the cock. Even through his boot, he could feel it twitch and ache for more.

“Tell me, Regris—does it hurt?” Keith asked.

Regris looked at him. There was a fire in his eyes—a will to disobey Keith so that the pain could be even worse. “You can do better, Keith.”

Something flared to life in Keith’s chest. It was the overwhelming desire to inflict even more pain onto him. And then he would fuck himself on Regris’ cock until he cried for him to stop because he was too sensitive.

Keith took another drag of the weed substitute. “You’re going to regret saying that.”

The grin sent his way was completely devious. Regris clearly got what he wanted. “Let me have a taste before you make me regret it.”

That was a simple request.

Taking in another drag, Keith let the smoke swirl around in his lungs. He leaned forward, gripping the hood of Regris’ suit. When their lips were inches apart, Keith released the smoke, allowing his companion to inhale it. Regris’ eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head with each second he inhaled the Yelmore grass. He held it for a few seconds before letting it out through his nostrils.

“I’m ready,” Regris said. “Do you worst.”

And Keith would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how to write shotgunning in fics. but that vld panel was wild, ya'll. it was a pleasure meeting so many people i admire and vice versa! ♥
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | tumblr | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


	6. Daddy/Cock Worship

He was starting to get impatient. Keith’s leg was bouncing up and down, eyes glancing over at the others sitting at the long table. The paladins, various aliens, and Kolivan were discussing plans of attack against Zarkon and his empire. It seemed to be dragging on forever and Keith was starting to get annoyed by it.

What he wanted was Kolivan—he wanted to crawl into his lap and grind their hips together. Keith wanted to feel his thick cock against his own, pulsing against his own until they were desperate enough to fuck each other.

That would be the first thing Keith would do the moment the meeting was over. If it would ever be over. It seemed that Allura planned on dragging the whole meeting until everyone was exhausted. Keith wondered if she had read his mind about riding Kolivan until he was sore. She would have a good reason to delaying the meeting for as long as possible.

But Keith felt like the wait was driving him mad. It was rare for him to get to see Kolivan and even rarer for him to get a chance to ride his cock. Allura was robbing him of the one chance he would get in a long time.

“Are you okay, Keith?” Shiro asked. He was leaning in close to him so that Keith could only hear. “You look a little red…”

Keith bit his lip. Shiro couldn’t learn the truth as to why he was like this. It was much too embarrassing. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. I think I’m going to head to my room. You know, training really exhausted me…”

“Okay. Let us know if you need anything.”

It was thanks to Shiro that he was able to leave the meeting. He heard Lance make a comment, but no one humored him. Even Allura knew that everyone was working hard on training to make sure they could battle Zarkon. Each paladin had exhausted themselves to the breaking point. It was only a matter of time before one of them broke down and needed to rest.

Keith was just glad that no one else had taken the chance first. If they did, then he wouldn’t be able to hide in his room, with a raging erection that only grew harder the moment he was alone.

He whimpered as he collapsed onto his bed. His hand moved down to his dick and pressed a palm against it. Pleasure surged through him. Keith rubbed his palm even harder against him, rolling his hips into his own touch. He wished that Kolivan was here to enjoy this sensation with him. So badly did he imagine himself in Kolivan’s lap, grinding their cocks together.

_ Fuck, _ Keith wanted Kolivan with him.

“You sure look like you’re having a problem.”

Keith opened his eyes and looked over at the door. Kolivan stood there, his hands behind his back. For a moment, it felt like he was dreaming, but it wasn’t a dream. He reached out to Kolivan, whimpering for him to come closer.

Kolivan chuckled, obeying Keith’s demanding sounds. “I was wondering when you would stray away from the group to be alone.” He reached out and took Keith’s hand, massaging his palm. “For a moment, I thought you would hop on my lap and ignore how everyone would look at us.”

“It crossed my mind…” Keith whimpered.

“I can imagine.” Kolivan sat down on the bed and Keith immediately crawled into his lap. Sharp bites were delivered to a furred neck, but he didn’t mind. He held Keith by his hips, waiting for the young cub to get his fill. “Tell me what you want.”

Keith shuddered at how rough Kolivan’s voice sounded. He ground their hips together, whimpered as his cock brush against Kolivan’s hard stomach. “I want to taste your cock, daddy…”

He grinned as he felt Kolivan shudder against him. At first, the human kink was strange to the Marmora leader. It took a few attempts of explaining and saying it before Kolivan completely submitted to the idea. Now, he loved it as much as Keith did.

Placing his hand on Keith’s head, Kolivan pushed at him until he was down on the floor. He spread his legs wider, allowing Keith to immediately cozy up to him. Soft lips pressed against the bulge of his pants. Keith was always eager to please Kolivan, even more so when he was this riled up. He planned on bringing him closer to the edge over and over before Keith decided he was ready to take his cock.

He worked on getting Kolivan’s dick free from his pants. It slapped him in the face, but he loved it. Keith wrapped his hand around the girth and stroked it slowly. Kolivan was just so  _ big. _ Whenever his dick was in Keith’s mouth, it was always a struggle to get it completely in. He liked the challenge and would savor every inch that slipped into him.

Chewing on his lip, Keith pressed his thumb against the ridges and nubs that were all over Kolivan’s cock. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the shaft, nibbling at the nubs within reach. Above him, Kolivan muttered, his legs spreading even wider.

Keith took that as a sign to do even more.

He pulled the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The salty taste of precum touched his taste buds and he moaned. The Galra had a unique taste to them, one that Keith found himself addicted to. He could suck off Kolivan and the other Blades for hours if it meant that he would be able to taste it.

“I love your cock so much, daddy,” Keith whispered. He pressed a kiss to the underside of the shaft. A bead of precum dripped out and he eagerly licked it up. “You’re big and taste so good…” He licked up the length of the cock and wrapped his lips around the tip once more.

Kolivan panted as Keith hummed around him. He raised a hand and grabbed the back of Keith’s head. “Then why don’t you show daddy how much you love it?”

It would have been wrong of Keith to deny him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow's the last day of the con and then perv will be back to normal, hopefully!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | tumblr | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


	7. Praise Kink/Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're uncomfortable with incest, please skip this chapter. you don't need to read any of my chapters that make you uncomfortable.

Keith liked pleasing his mother.

Ever since he met up with Krolia again, he worked hard to make sure he could impress her. She would praise him as if she was trying to make up for all the years that she missed. And she had missed out on a lot. Keith did everything perfectly just so that he could hear her praise and give her the chance to do so. Lance was the only one of the paladins to question it, but he was ignored.

What mattered to Keith was how he was making his mother feel. If Krolia enjoyed praising him, then he was happy. And he got something out of it, too. Every time she praised, Keith would feel all giddy on the inside. It was similar to what he felt when Shiro praised him. That feeling he would never trade for anything.

“Fuck, Keith… You’re so good with your mouth…”

Keith blushed and buried his face further into his mother’s cunt. He couldn’t say what had driven them to this. Maybe it was because they were lonely. Maybe they had missed out on so many things with each other that they wanted to feel close.

Before long, Krolia was sitting in the pilot’s chair of the Black Lion with her suit bunched at her knees. Keith eagerly crawled between her legs and ate her out with gusto. She tasted tangy on his tongue. It was enough for him to dive his tongue deeper into her folds. His mother moaned and rolled her hips against his face.

“I guess this is why Pop fell in love with you,” Keith said. He pulled away from his mother’s cunt. “He must have gotten a good taste of this and decided that he was going to love you for the rest of his life.”

Krolia whimpered and tossed her head back. She gripped him by his hair and pulled him closer again. “Perhaps, but why don’t you be a good boy like your father and eat me out nice and good?”

Keith shuddered and started to eat her out with gusto. He dug his fingers into her thighs, holding her in place whenever she tried to move too much.

“You’re such a good boy, Keith,” Krolia whispered. “You’ll do anything to please your mother and make her happy, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course,” Keith said quickly. He was back sucking her clit before she could complain about him being gone. Each praise she said had his heart soaring. Keith wanted to hear it over and over.

Her praise dropped onto him like molasses. It soaked into his being and spurred him on faster than any commanding voice ever could.

Keith’s teeth would nibble on her folds before soothing them with a swipe of his tongue. His mother would purr and rock her hips against his face. Every time she would say his name in a breathless whisper, he would whimper and suck on her clit. Keith rolled his hips, wishing that his cock was free from his suit. It made an obvious tent, precum making a terrible spot from where his dick pressed against it.

It would have been so easy for him to lower his hand and touch himself. But Keith wouldn’t have dared.

He wanted to focus on his mother and make her feel good. After everything that she had been through, she deserved it.

Krolia cummed with a small shout, arching her back as she pressed herself against Keith’s face. Her tangy taste filled her son’s mouth. He eagerly lapped it up as if he was feeding on her all over again.

It had been so long since he had been this close to her. Their separation magnified the feeling tenfold.

When his mother calmed down from her high, Keith slowly crawled up her body. She welcomed him with her arms wide. He felt warm and safe in her embrace. They nuzzled each other, pressed their cheeks together.

“Your cock is hard,” Krolia said in his ear.

Keith whimpered. He rutted against her, moaning at how good it felt.

Krolia lowered her hand and wrapped her hand around his cock. “Let me take care of you, my good boy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm ready to go into a post-con coma. to everyone who i met during friday, it was nice meeting you all! ♥
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | tumblr | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


	8. Angry Sex/Sex Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter features trans keith. ♥

Being the Marmora omega had its perks.

Whenever his heat came along, there was always someone to fuck him until it was over. When someone was in a rut, he was always called to be pinned down and fucked until they were calm. Keith loved it and he never wanted to let go of his position.

It wasn’t something that Keith could always do. Since he was an essential part of team Voltron, he needed to be with them. He could only leave for the Marmora headquarters when things were calm and there was no need for him. The moment he had that chance, Keith bolted from the castle and completely disappeared from their galaxy to get laid. And it was always worth it.

Except when one of them was angry.

Keith never understood why they would fill themselves with such anger. Sometimes, when they were fucking him, they would say what happened. They would occasionally say that it was about what Kolivan made them do or the outcome of a mission. Their anger transferred to how they fucked Keith. It was violent sometimes, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the way his body was split open by the cock penetrating his body.

Like now, for example.

He had forgotten the name of this Marmora member. When he arrived at the headquarters, he was grabbed and pulled along to the room he had been given. There was hardly a chance for him to catch his breath before he was pinned down to the bed, a hard cock rutting against him. In seconds, he was naked, and that same cock was thrust inside.

Keith gasped when the Galra behind him thrust even harder. The way his cock ground against his walls drove him insane. The tip of the Marmora’s tail toyed with his asshole, just barely putting itself in him. He whimpered and spread his legs wider. It would have felt amazing to have both his holes filled. Keith would thrust back against him, hoping to get the tail in.

His partner growled, though. A clawed hand gripped the back of his head and pinned him further into the bed. His thrusts were harder now, filling Keith up quicker than he could process.

“Fuck Vero…” the galra growled. “The mission would have been just fine if he hadn’t gotten in my way…” With another growl, he lunged forward and dug his teeth into Keith’s shoulder. “Isn’t that right, Keith?”

He knew that he shouldn’t say anything. If he said the complete opposite, Keith knew he would be in for the fucking of his life.

Keith scoffed and turned his head. Without missing a beat, he stared into the Galra’s eyes and said, “Vero’s a better Marmora warrior than you’ll ever be.”

He was never a good listener.

The Marmorite growled and reared back. With a firm grip on his hips, he pounded into Keith’s hole. His cock was splitting him wide open, ridges grinding against the sensitive spots that lingered inside him. He was relentless in how he fucked the omega slut of the Marmora. There wasn’t a single care of how he was treating him. Bruises would litter the young one’s pale body, ugly bruises that would take forever to disappear.

And Keith loved it.

He loved how he was being fucked. His hole was stretched so beautifully, and it hurt. Keith loved the roughness. The way the Mamora members handled him was always great. No one had ever fucked him like this. He didn’t know where his enjoyment for rough sex came from, but Keith was glad that someone was there to deliver it.

A shriek left him as he felt the tip of the Galra’s tail rub against his dick. It pressed against him, rolling it around until Keith didn’t know where his cock ended. His eyes rolled to the back of his head even as he felt the cock filling him up over and over. He could feel his own slick squelching out of his hole. It dripped down his thighs until it pooled near his knees.

“You’re such a little whore. All you do is come here when you want to get laid. You don’t care what kind of cock you’re getting as long as you get some, huh?”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. There was no way that he could answer him. After all, he was right. He didn’t care what kind of cock he got as long as he got it and got it _good._

Another shriek left him as he felt the knot filling him up. His hole was stretched to its limit and he could feel hot cum flooding him. He hadn’t cummed yet, but his entire body was buzzing with euphoria. The tail on his cock was still moving, rolling it in tiny circles.

“I’m not done with you yet,” the Marmora blade said behind him. He bit down sharply on Keith’s ear. “We’re going to fuck until I’m not angry anymore.”

Keith smiled. _“Yes…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm totally tired from the con, but i lived bitches. the only thing i left home at my dad's was my computer mouse (rip) and a gift i had for my brother's grlfriend, but damn. i came home with mostly everything. ♥
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | tumblr | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, keith's got tits in this chapter, but i'm very vague on gentials. i say dick and ass, but feel free to imagine him trans if you'd like.

“Antok…  _ Antok…!” _

His voice never reached the Galra’s voice.

Above him, Antok fucked his tits, holding them together in his big hands. It helped that the lingerie he wore made the space between his tits tighter. The red stood out against his pale skin and the moment he walked into the room, Antok was on him. He wasn’t the only one. Even Kolivan stared at him with a hungry look, but he was watching him from afar.

For now, he was allowing Antok to use Keith until he had his fill.

Keith chewed on his lip and tossed his head back. Antok was always so rough with him. Even if he asked him to be gentle, it was rare for him to get it. All Antok had in him was aggressiveness. If he could relieve his stress and aggression in any way, it would be by fucking Keith over and over. There were times when he didn’t wait for them to find a bedroom. Antok would sometimes take him in front of the other Marmora members—he would take him until Keith was stuffed full of cum.

After that, the others would have a turn and stuff him until he was to the point of bursting. Keith found it difficult to walk after nights like that.

“Don’t you like it, Keith?” Kolivan asked from the headboard. He tilted his head to the side when Keith looked at him. “Antok has been pent up for days. He couldn’t wait for you to come back so he could fuck you.”

Antok whined and slowed the roll of his hips down. Keith could tell that it was a struggle for him to do so. He could see how his thighs strained to hold back from his usual fucking. Keith lowered his hands and held on to him, trying to urge him to speed up. However, Antok wouldn’t do so. He was silently waiting for Kolivan’s permission.

Keith whimpered. “Antok, please go ahead and fuck my tits good…”

“Don’t do it, Antok,” Kolivan ordered.

Antok whimpered, lowering his head.

Keith bit his lip and tossed his head back.  _ “Kolivan!” _

“Do you think you deserve it after the way you walked in here today?” Kolivan questioned. “You came in here, dressed like the little slut that you are, and you expected to be fucked properly?” He shook his head. “Only good boys get their tits fucked properly.”

Keith whimpered and shut his eyes tightly. It was his intention to get a good fucking out of Kolivan and Antok if he dressed like this. He had worried about his choice of outfit for days, trying to find the right one for tonight. If Shiro and Hunk hadn’t helped him, he wouldn’t have picked anything out.  They motivated him to grab the best lingerie set and put it on.

The whole point was to please his two alphas. If they weren’t pleased, then what was the point?

He wore it to please them and instead it was backfiring.

Kolivan gripped Keith by his hair and lifted his head off the bed. “What was it that you hoped to accomplish with an outfit like this?”

Keith whimpered. “I was hoping to get fucked! I wanted a good fucking from you and Antok!” He gasped, taking in a deep breath.

Antok and Kolivan looked at each other briefly. And just like that, Antok started to fuck his tits again.

He was absolutely brutal—each thrust into Keith’s tits tossed Keith’s head back.

It was amazing. Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He spread his legs wider, hoping for one of them to touch his aching cock. Neither of them indulged him.

Kolivan lowered his head close to Keith’s ear to whisper, “We are going to fuck your tits until they’re sore. And then, we’ll fuck that tight ass of your until you can’t walk straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tosses glitter in the air* enjoy it~.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | tumblr | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


	10. Hair-Pulling/Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this features trans keith, but i used afab language. if that makes you uncomfortable as a trans person, then please re-visit one of my other trans keith chapters.

Keith whined low in his throat. Behind him, Kolivan was slowly rolling their hips together. Their usual and scheduled rough fuck had become something completely different. It was clear to Keith that they were making love. He wondered if Kolivan realized that, too. If he had, he wasn’t making it clear that he knew.

There wasn’t much time to think about that. Keith was more focused on how Kolivan’s cock felt in his cunt.

The nubs and ridges caught on his hole perfectly. They rubbed against the most sensitive spots of him. His clit ached with desire whenever Kolivan’s cock pushed into him hard. Everything about this was perfect.

Kolivan’s large hand ran up his back and gripped his shoulder. “What is it that you’re thinking about?”

He chewed his bottom lip. Keith was a little embarrassed to admit that what they were doing felt good. Oddly enough, it felt better than when they fucked each other roughly. But even with how much he enjoyed Kolivan making love to him, he desired something more.

“I-it’s silly…” Keith muttered around a moan.

Kolivan hummed thoughtfully. “Try me.”

Keith whimpered when he felt Kolivan fuck him a little harder. He slowed back down to a languid pace, allowing Keith time to think about what he wanted to say.

The words were caught in his throat, though. They choked Keith and made it difficult to breathe. It didn’t help that Kolivan would occasionally thrust a little harder into him until he was gasping for air. How could he expect him to say what was on his mind if he kept fucking him like this?

“I’m waiting, Keith. Perhaps you need more incentive to talk to me.” Kolivan slowed the roll of his hips until he stopped. His cock was just outside Keith’s cunt, ready to plunge in or pull away if he wanted to. “What were you thinking about?”

Keith pitifully whimpered and lowered himself to his elbows. His ass was still up in the air, waiting for Kolivan to thrust into him again. However, the leader wasn’t going to fuck him until he finally admitted what he had been thinking of while they fucked.

There was only so much torture that Keith could handle.

Tossing his head back, Keith finally released the pent-up thoughts, “I was thinking about how much I enjoy making love to you. When you fuck me nice and rough, I love it, but this?” Keith sighed and pressed his head into the bed. “I love this so much more…”

Kolivan didn’t torture him any further.

He picked up the languid pace again. He didn’t speed up, he didn’t pull Keith back onto his cock—Kolivan was making love to him. It was what Keith wanted and he enjoyed it. Tiny whimpers dropped from his lips. Each ridge and nub pressed into him so wonderfully. He could feel his cunt clench around his dick with each thrust into him, refusing to let it go.

“Mate…” Kolivan whispered.

It was a single word that had Keith seizing up.

“My  _ mate…” _ Kolivan hissed through clenched teeth.

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He had always thought there was something more between him and Kolivan. From the moment he met him at the beginning of his trials, there was something about the leader that Keith felt. Back then, he couldn’t tell what it was. Now that he had been around him for so long, he had finally understood everything.

They were mates, something that Keith may not fully understand just yet, but he could feel it deep in his gut. It was a pull that always brought him to Kolivan, and only intensified whenever they saw each other after long periods of time. Keith was always happy to see him, ready to wrap his arms around the leader’s shoulders and bury his nose into his neck. He wanted his scent to fill his lungs and stay on him forever.

Keith moaned as Kolivan grabbed his hair, pulling his face off the bed. His hips were still moving slowly, lovingly, while his hand was roughly tugging at his hair.

“I want to hear you say it, Keith,” Kolivan muttered. “I want to hear you say that you’re my  _ mate.” _

He whimpered and rolled his hips back against Kolivan’s. “I’m your mate…” he whispered softly.

That wouldn’t do for Kolivan. He tugged at Keith’s hair harder, nearly ready to growl the demand again.

There was no need for it.

“I’m your mate!” Keith shouted.

They wanted the rest of the Marmora to know that Keith belonged to Kolivan. They needed to ensure that they wouldn’t try anything with him. He was born to be Kolivan’s, fated to be together by a set of connected stars.

Keith whimpered as Kolivan’s dick rubbed against the most sensitive part inside him. His walls clenched around the intrusion, trying to pull Kolivan even deeper into his body. He could feel each individual nub and ridge pressing inside him. The feeling was so wonderful that Keith found himself rolling his hips back against his mates.

It only took a few rolls of his hips before Kolivan pressed his dick deep into Keith, successfully knotting him. His cum filled Keith up so much. It coated his insides, filling his cervix until he thought there was a bulge in his stomach from how much was inside him.

Keith had never expected for it to feel so good—to be knotted by someone he loved and cared about.

He ran a hand over his stomach, wondering if it would take. He always thought that he and Kolivan would have beautiful cubs together. They would grow strong and healthy, future blade members to strengthen their numbers.

Kolivan purred softly as he lowered them down to the bed. He peppered Keith’s shoulders with kisses, running a hand up and down his body. Keith leaned into his touch as he enjoyed every piece of affection he was given. He could still feel Kolian’s dick in him, pulsing a bit and releasing small amounts of cum.

“My mate…” Kolivan whispered just before Keith fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did something different... and i liked it.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | tumblr | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
